<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I trust you by Anne_Parker_86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363485">I trust you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Parker_86/pseuds/Anne_Parker_86'>Anne_Parker_86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Parker_86/pseuds/Anne_Parker_86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>two teenage girls who are in love with each other decide to go on a road trip together. this trip will be filled with laughter, good times, and first times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I trust you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, if you´re reading this, i appreciate it greatly. this is my first work and any feedback will be appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you asked them yet?”<br/>
“Yeah, I have.”<br/>
“And... what did they say?”<br/>
“They said yes!”<br/>
The two girls jumped and hugged each other, both smiling widely.<br/>
From downstairs, they heard Riley´s mum shush them, but they were too excited to care that they were going to wake up her mum´s cat. Sprinkles did not matter in this moment.<br/>
Nina and Riley have been talking about going on a trip together for a while now, all they were waiting for was the go ahead from Nina´s parents. Now that they have it, all they have to do is pack their things, hop in the car and drive.<br/>
The day couldn´t come quick enough. Both girls barely slept that night, both too excited for this trip and what it would hold.<br/>
Nina and Riley met when they were 12 years old, as awkward pre-teens, with a craze for Twilight. Little did they know that the reason they loved Twilight so much was because of Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan.<br/>
Yes, you guessed correctly. This is a story about two girls who love each other very much. Not in a platonic way. In a gay way. </p><p>The sun finally shone, and Nina and Riley met each other in the early morning to get a head start on the drive.<br/>
They had nothing planned, they had no idea where they are going or where they were sleeping for the night. It was going to be a spontaneous trip, and Riley had a few spontaneous ideas up her sleeve. She was going to make sure this is the best damn trip Nina has ever been on.<br/>
They turned the radio on, and Nina sang and danced; as much as one can while sitting in a car, and Riley just smiled adoringly at her while she kept her eyes on the road.<br/>
“´Oh, I wanna dance with somebody,` come on Riley sing with me.”<br/>
“I wanna feel the heat with somebody.” They both sang as loudly as they could, and finally it turned into a screaming match.<br/>
They were enjoying themselves, even if all they had done ´til now was drive. They were together and that´s what mattered.<br/>
They drove and drove until the they saw the sea in the near distance.<br/>
“Now this is a romantic spot, don´t you think?” Nina asked Riley.<br/>
“When it comes to romance, I leave it up to you,” replied Riley.<br/>
They got out the car and held each other's hands as they walked down the sandy beach. They took their shoes off and the felt the soft sand beneath them, warm from the afternoon sun.<br/>
They sat down and enjoyed the sound of the waves, eventually leaning into each other´s touch. Cuddles turned to lazy kisses and they lead to more passionate ones. This is usually as far they took it, but not tonight.<br/>
“Let´s go find a motel.” Nina breathed against Riley´s lips.<br/>
Riley nodded in agreement and got up and dusted herself from the sand and grabbed Nina´s hand once again and walked hurriedly towards the car.<br/>
Nina´s leg bounced, and she chewed on her bottom lip. Riley sensed she was nervous but decided that they´d have the talk at the motel, and let Nina think for herself right now.<br/>
Riley has been with two other girls before, but neither of them meant anything, it was mostly just lust. But with Nina it´s different. She loves her with all her heart, she loves how her blonde hair frames her face beautifully, how her ridiculous laugh makes her laugh so hard she can barely breathe, and she loves the birthmark she has on her ankle.<br/>
Nina knows she has nothing to worry about. She knows Riley won´t do anything she wouldn´t want. But everyone is nervous during their first time. A ton of questions filled her head and she didn´t know the answer to any of them. The main question was what the hell was she was supposed to do. She had no experience and worried that she´d disappoint Riley and she would leave her. However, she knew Riley wouldn´t leave her over something like that. Riley loves her, and she loves Riley, that´s all that matters. </p><p>They finally see a motel up the road and park in its parking lot.<br/>
They go inside and are surprised that it´s not a grimy place like those portrayed in the movies. The lobby has a couple of sofas that look really comfortable and a table filled with different kinds of food and drinks.<br/>
The receptionist is an old man, and thankfully he has a spare room they can have. They pay him for the night, grab their bags and make their way to the room.<br/>
Again, to their surprise, the room does not smell like mold or has blood-stained covers. It´s a simple room with a queen size bed, a table and two chairs and a bathroom. Basically that´s all they need.<br/>
“I´m gonna go to the bathroom, to... you know... erm ok” Nina suddenly forgot how to form sentences and ran to the bathroom to clear her head and think about the whole situation more clearly.<br/>
Riley waited outside, feeling the nerves start to creep up on her. She wanted this to be a night Nina never forgot, she wanted to show her how much she adored her.<br/>
Nina splashed water on her face and decided that she wanted this, she wanted to be with Riley on a new level, wanted to feel the intimacy with the person she loved with all her heart.<br/>
These two girls are so in love their hearts might just burst. </p><p>Nina came out of the bathroom to find Riley sitting at the foot of the bed. She went and sat next to her, feeling the soft cotton sheets under her and calming her down more.<br/>
Riley brushed her hand across Nina´s cheek and Nina leaned into the touch.<br/>
“We can do anything you want tonight.” Riley said as she looked into her girlfriend´s eyes, making sure Nina knew she had the option to back out of anything she felt uncomfortable in.<br/>
“I want us to be closer, to feel you on my skin,” Nina meant to continue, but Riley pressed her lips against hers. In that moment, Nina knew there was nowhere else she wanted to be, except here, in Riley´s arms.<br/>
Nina straddled Riley´s waist and began rotating her hips on hers.<br/>
“One thing before we start,” Riley began.<br/>
Nina looked up at her and waited for to continue. A smile crept across Riley´s face as she said, “I´m topping tonight.”<br/>
Nina snorted, “Of course you are, I am an unexperienced lesbian as you may recall.”<br/>
The kissing resumed and Riley flipped them over so she would be on top of her.<br/>
She started to unbutton her shirt, leaving her chest exposed. She traced her fingers around her bra, but left it on for now, taking things slow.<br/>
She made her way down Nina´s collarbones, biting lightly and was delighted by the small sound Nina let out. She wanted to see what other sounds she could get out of her.<br/>
She continued trailing kisses down her chest and stomach, sucking and biting where she deemed fit. Nina´s breathing was getting heavier, she wanted more, but didn´t know how to say it, so she tugged at Riley´s hair. She looked up and saw Nina looking at her with pleading eyes.<br/>
“Oh, tell me what you need,” she crooned as she stroked her blonde hair out of her face.<br/>
“You know what I want, don´t make say it.” Nina´s cheeks were turning red and she avoided looking in her eyes as she said so.<br/>
“It´s OK, love, I know what you need. You need me to make you feel good, so good. You need me inside you, to show you how much I love you without using words. To make your eyes roll at the back of your head as I fuck you gently with my fingers. Or hard. You tell me the pace, and I´ll do just that.”<br/>
Nina whimpered softly. She liked the sound of that.<br/>
Riley went to remove the shirt from Nina and unclasped her bra. She looked into Nina´s eyes to make sure she was OK with this action, and Nina nodded in response. She kissed the soft skin around her breasts and Nina shuddered underneath her.<br/>
Then, she made her way to unbutton her pants. She did it while maintaining eye contact with her, making it all the more intimate and something that is only shared between the two of them.<br/>
When her pants were tossed carelessly to the floor, she pulled her underwear down in one swift movement, leaving Nina fully exposed beneath her.<br/>
Nina felt embarrassed at her nakedness, and also the fact that Riley hadn´t bothered to remove a single item of her clothing.<br/>
She made to grab the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it up over her head.<br/>
After a few shuffling here and there, they were both naked and lying close to each other, exchanging lazy kisses as Riley carefully and slowly opened Nina up.<br/>
Nina´s breathing was erratic now, and she kept moaning ´More, more.´<br/>
Riley made her way down her body again and pushed her tongue inside her along with her two fingers.<br/>
Nina gasped loudly and grabbed a hand-full of Riley´s hair.<br/>
Riley kept at it, establishing a rhythm while Nina was losing control underneath her. Nina was embarrassed at the sounds she was making, especially when she practically let out a scream when Riley found the spot inside her she had been searching for.<br/>
Nina removed her hands from Riley´s hair and covered her face, blushing wildly.<br/>
Riley sensed how tense she had become and moved up her body slowly to remove her hands away.<br/>
“Hey, hey. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Hearing you enjoy yourself is the best thing I have ever heard. I don´t want you to hold back, I want to hear you, so I can know what you like. Don´t ever hold back when you´re around me.” She caressed Nina´s face and kissed her softly, her fingers still inside her but not moving, giving Nina a chance to breathe and focus on her words.<br/>
Nina looked into her eyes shyly and nodded. Riley took that as a sign to continue.<br/>
Now, Nina definitely did not hold back. In fact, Riley was worried they were going to get kicked out cause of all the screaming. Who knew she was this loud?<br/>
It took a couple more minutes and Nina was pushed over the edge. She arched her back and moaned out Riley´s name as she climaxed.<br/>
Riley rubbed soothing circles on the inside of her thigh, waiting for her to come down from the high.<br/>
“You were so good for me, so good.” Riley whispered into her ear.<br/>
Nina blushed at the praise, and Riley made a mental note to praise her more often.<br/>
“Riley,” Nina began. Riley looked up at her and waited for what she about to say. “Can I... you know, return the favour?”<br/>
Riley chuckled at her choice of words, but at least she managed to voice out what she wanted.<br/>
“Yes, you can. But only if you want to.”<br/>
“I do.”<br/>
Now it was Nina who was kissing down her body, exploring every curve and edge of Riley´s with her lips.<br/>
Nina was hesitant at first, but she eventually put her lips around her. She was rewarded by a soft groan from above her. She understood what Riley meant when she said she wanted to hear her. She was now eager to please her and hear every sound Riley could produce.<br/>
Riley guided her and told her what to do since Nina was new at this, but she was a quick learner and picked up quickly on what her girlfriend liked.<br/>
She continued at a steady pace until she felt Riley tense around her and moan sweetly.<br/>
Her dark body was covered with a thin layer of sweat and Nina was proud that she was the one that made her look like that.<br/>
They fell asleep tangled together, both blissed out. </p><p>The morning light woke them up.<br/>
“Ugh, what time is it?” Nina groaned.<br/>
Riley grabbed her phone off the bed side table to check the time and saw that it was almost eleven.<br/>
“It´s ten to eleven, better get up.”<br/>
“No. Cuddles.”<br/>
“We can´t spend the day cuddling,” laughed Riley.<br/>
“And why not?” Protested Nina.<br/>
“Because at some point I´m gonna want to fuck you again.”<br/>
“Fair enough.” Replied Nina, cuddling closer to Riley and swinging her leg over her waist.<br/>
They spent a couple more minutes like that, but Riley´s stomach grumbled and that made them get out of bed, shower; together obviously, and get back in the car to find a breakfast spot.<br/>
While Riley drove, she held Nina´s hand with her free one, their fingers intertwined together, Nina looking out the window and enjoying the breeze coming in through the window.<br/>
Both of them were content, their trip was going great so far, and they knew that it would only go better.<br/>
They found a diner about thirty minutes from the motel. It was one of those places that people would go to for Instagram pictures, and, if they were being honest, they took a few hundred pictures together and of each other so they could always look back at them and remember this trip.<br/>
After Nina was satisfied with the outcome of the pictures, they went inside.<br/>
They were greeted with the chiming of bells as they entered and a delicious sweet smell.<br/>
They sat down in an empty boot, opposite each other.<br/>
Riley noticed that Nina was wearing the necklace she gave her for their three-month anniversary. It was a sunflower on a golden chain, because she loved calling her her flower.<br/>
They ate breakfast and scrolled the internet to see if there were interesting places to go to that where near by. They settled on going to a local art museum for the afternoon and a club for the evening, which was not far from the motel so they wouldn´t have to drive there and can spend another night at the same motel.<br/>
“Nina, are you OK with all this? I know having a day filled with activities makes you anxious sometimes.”<br/>
“I think I can handle all this, and if I can´t, I´ll tell you.”<br/>
“Pinky promise?” Riley held out her pinky for Nina to take.<br/>
“Pinky promise.”<br/>
They finished eating and headed to the museum.<br/>
They marveled at its beauty, the artwork there was from local people, all showing the story of their life or something that has a deep meaning to them. Each piece head a small paragraph under it, giving them information about the artwork and what inspired the artist.<br/>
One particular painting caught their attention. It was of two women sitting in a field, surrounded by huge trees and blossoming flowers. They sat facing each other, both wearing long flowy dresses. One of the women was feeding a strawberry to the other and a dog sat by their feet.<br/>
The description of the painting read:<br/>
´To my beloved,<br/>
Elena,<br/>
I will never forget you.<br/>
I shall always remember how your face looked in the moonlight, how your smile lit up the room and my life, how soft your hands felt on my skin.<br/>
But the memory I will cherish the most is our last day together. How we went to your favourite place and I fed you your favourite food, how you sang to me one last time, how we tumbled on the grass together and picked flowers.<br/>
Those flowers were later put on your gravestone.<br/>
My Elena, my love, I will never love anyone the same way I loved you.´ </p><p>Both girls kept looking at the painting, stunned. They gripped each other´s hands tightly, a silent promise to never let the other go.<br/>
Before they left the little art museum, the stopped by the gift shop which had souvenirs inspired by every artwork. They bought two keychains, one with a strawberry and one of a dog. Their favourite painting can be with them always, and they will always this day every day they looked at them. </p><p>They stopped by the motel to change for the evening.<br/>
Nina was left with her mouth hanging open when she saw what Riley was wearing; tight, black leather pants, an army green low-cut top and a leather jacket. Nina, on the other hand, wore a loose floral dress and ballerina shoes.<br/>
“Two sides of the lesbian spectrum.” Joked Nina. However, Nina wanted to say a whole lot more. Like how the outfit Riley was wearing was very much to her liking, how she didn´t want to go out anymore and just spend the night in the motel, thanking whoever made those pants that made her girlfriend´s ass look so great.<br/>
And, to have said everything, Riley was thinking the same way about Nina. She loved it when Nina wore girly clothing, loved seeing her twirl around in dresses and skirts and watching her get all dolled up for her.<br/>
“So, are you going to spend the whole night staring at me or are we going to the club?” Remarked Riley with a playful smile.<br/>
“We´re going to the club and I´m going to stare at you all night. I can multitask.”<br/>
They eventually stopped looking at each other and made their way to the club.<br/>
Riley stopped walking when she felt Nina’s grip tighten in her hand.<br/>
“Everything OK?” Riley asked, looking concerned.<br/>
“Yeah, it’s just, there are a lot of people here…” Nina didn’t continue the sentence, but Riley knew what she meant.<br/>
“If at any moment you want to leave, just say so and we’ll get out of here.” Riley cupped Nina’s face in her hands and kissed her softly and reassuringly.<br/>
Nina  nodded and said, “Thank you,” She kissed her again, then,” Now let’s go in and shake our asses!”<br/>
Riley laughed and the both of them entered.<br/>
The club was full of people, all sweaty and dancing.<br/>
The song ‘Timber’ came on and Riley dragged Nina on the dance floor.<br/>
Riley was never shy when it came to dancing, but Nina was, so it was Riley’s job to get Nina into the dancing mood.<br/>
She grabbed one of Nina’s hands and twirled her around, her dress twirling with her. Nina was getting in the mood for dancing now. Yes, she danced awkwardly, swaying from side to side and waving her hands and singing at the top of her lungs, while Riley established a smooth rhythm and did moves Nina could only dream of doing. Then, Riley put her hands around Nina’s waist and started to grind on her. Nina splayed her hands around Riley’s neck and moved at the same rhythm as Riley was.<br/>
The two girls felt as if they were the only people there, the lights shining on them, the music sounding distant, and their bodies pressing against each other.<br/>
Nina threw her head back and Riley found it as an opportunity to bite at her neck. Nina’s only response was to tighten the grip she had on her neck and press her body closer to hers.<br/>
Two other songs had passed when they took a step back from each other. Their foreheads were shining with sweat and they were out of breath.<br/>
“Want to get a drink?” Asked Riley.<br/>
“Oh, God, yes please.”<br/>
They got their drinks and didn’t waste any time on getting back on the dance floor.<br/>
Nina now had a hard time pumping her hands aggressively into the air without spilling any of her drink of Riley, but that didn’t stop her from dancing that way.<br/>
But, as anticipated, half her drink ended up on Riley’s chest.<br/>
Nina is a well-known lightweight, and the drink is already having an effect on her, so, she did something she wouldn’t do if she were sober in a club full of people. She leaned down and licked away the spilled drink on Riley’s chest, and continued to suck on her chest.<br/>
“Let’s leave. Now.” Riley said breathlessly.<br/>
“Yes, uh huh, definitely.” Nina agreed quickly. </p><p>They went back to the motel and stumbled into the room, clinging to each other and trying to not to break contact.<br/>
Riley pushed Nina on the bed and she landed with a soft thud.<br/>
Riley climbed on top of her and kissed her. This kiss wasn’t soft, it was full of lust and want.<br/>
Nina continuously tried to get Riley’s shirt off, but Riley kept stopping her, and eventually pinned her hands above her head.<br/>
Nina didn’t struggle to get out of the grip Riley had on her now pinned hands, in fact, she was enjoying this.<br/>
“Oh! Oh, you like this!” Riley said, amused. Nina blushed bright red, but didn’t deny it.<br/>
“I don’t know what I like, but this feels good.”<br/>
“Do you want to find out what else you like?”<br/>
Nina couldn’t respond anymore, not when there was a whole lot more things she could be into, and that Riley was going to help her out figure those out. Riley, her girlfriend, the person she knew would never take advantage of her and would stay within her limits.<br/>
“First things first, if I remove my grip off your hands, will you keep them there?” Riley hoped that Nina could obey her order. ‘Order’ is that what she’s putting forward? She thinks so. Nina seems to be fine with it, she knows she can back out at any moment.<br/>
“Yes.” Nina’s words bring her out of her thoughts.<br/>
She wants this. I want this.<br/>
Riley let’s go of her hands and slides her hands downwards, to the hem of her dress and took it off Nina.<br/>
The next item of clothing she wanted gone was her bra, so she removed that, too, Nina keeping her hands above her head as she was told.<br/>
Riley wanted to try something new, she leaned down and licked and sucked on Nina’s nipple.<br/>
Nina moaned above her. Riley took that as a sign to do that again.<br/>
She flicked her tongue around her sensitive nipple and then sucked it, then moved on to the other one. Nina was a moaning mess, her hands now in Riley’s hair, but Riley didn’t care.<br/>
Riley removed her underwear and slowly worker her fingers into Nina while still paying attention to nipples.<br/>
“More, more, please Riley,” Nina couldn’t even produce coherent sentences anymore, her vocabulary only consisted of the words ‘more’ and ‘please’. And Riley obliged and gave her more.<br/>
When Riley was sure that Nina was stretched open enough, she sat back, “Nina, I have one other thing I would like us to try.” Nina nodded to her as a sign to continue.<br/>
Riley crawled off the bed and rummaged in her bag.<br/>
Nina wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but what came out of the bag was better than she could think of.<br/>
In her hand, Riley held a strap-on with a purple dildo attached to it.<br/>
“Yes, yes, we’re definitely using that.” Nina’s eyes widened with lust and want.<br/>
Riley stripped out of her clothes and put on the strap-on.<br/>
“OK, you look really hot in that.” Nina mused.<br/>
Riley laughed and got back on the bed again.<br/>
“Are you sure you´re OK with this?” She asked.<br/>
“I am.” Nina nodded and pulled Riley in for a kiss, to prove that she truly was 100% certain she was OK with what was about to happen.<br/>
“One thing though, I don´t think I can keep my hands above my head anymore.”<br/>
“Is that so?”<br/>
“Yeah, you might need to use something to keep my hands there.”<br/>
Riley thought for a moment as to what she could use. Then it hit her.<br/>
She reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her belt.<br/>
“Yep, perfect.” Nina said while nodding eagerly once again.<br/>
Nina crossed her hands above her head and Riley looped the belt around her hands and through the headboard.<br/>
“Is it too tight?”<br/>
“No, it´s fine.” Nina assured her.<br/>
Nina tugged at the restraint, her hands were firmly bound to the headboard, no way she could get out, and she liked that feeling. The feeling of Riley being dominant over her, controlling her, leaving her at her mercy.<br/>
Riley pushed in slowly, and Nina threw her head back and a small gasp escaped her lips.<br/>
Riley gave her some time to adjust and then started moving, keeping a slow and steady pace. She kissed Nina to distract her from the momentarily pain.<br/>
“Faster.” Nina breathed out.<br/>
Riley picked up the pace. She drew all the way out, and pushed in again, faster every time. Riley´s braids were falling across her face, she brushed them aside, she was more focused on the beauty beneath her.<br/>
How her lips parted whenever she pushed in, how her eyelids fluttered, how her she looked beneath her, how her back arched from the pleasure, her soft curves, her adorable little nose, how good she felt.<br/>
Riley was now pushing in harder and faster. She knew she hit the spot when Nina practically screamed in pleasure and tugged harder on the belt.<br/>
“Again, again. Do that again.”<br/>
Riley obliged and did it again and again and again, until Nina was a whimpering mess.<br/>
After a few more thrusts, Nina was shouting Riley´s name as she came.<br/>
“You were so good, baby, so good.” Riley whispered in Nina´s ear while she waited for her to come down from the post-orgasm high.<br/>
Nina nuzzled against her neck.<br/>
Both girls fell asleep tangled in each other´s arms. </p><p>The next morning, they woke up disoriented and a little hungover.<br/>
“Morning, sunshine.” Nina was anything but a ray of sunshine in the morning, but she smiled when she saw Riley looking at her.<br/>
She realised how lucky she was to have someone like Riley in her life. Someone who would go out of their way to make sure that she´s happy and loved. Riley might look like an intimidating person, but she´s a softy when it comes to her Nina.<br/>
They both were each other´s person, they belonged to each other. </p><p>Eventually and reluctantly, they got out of bed and started preparing for the journey back home.<br/>
The whole drive back, Nina held Riley´s free hand that wasn´t on the wheel. They were mostly silent; the trip wore them out. Amongst other things, too.<br/>
“You know,” Riley began, “We should go on a real trip someday. To another country.”<br/>
“In a caravan!” Exclaimed Nina.<br/>
“Yes! Honestly though, let´s plan it, and do it.”<br/>
“I like that idea very much.” Nina replied as she brought Riley´s hand to her lips and kissed it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>